Crazay Circus
by JazzySpazzy421
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rose and Esme go to Seattle to be in a circus. Who do you think they'll meet? Hmmm...toughie. Canon pairings T to be safe some fluff and OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story's idea came from a school trip to Quebec City. You really should Google it! So they had a circus in an old church where high schoolers went, and my BFF and I said we NEEDED to make this a fan-fic. Here's the first chapter!!**

**Read and review!!! They really are like getting 100lbs of chocolate on Easter, but better!!!**

**Disclaimer: As pathetic as this may seem, I do not own these wonderful characters. I simply manipulate them for my personal amusement. Do not sue.**

Chapter 1 Esme's POV

I was exuberant as I strolled down the familiar wood paneled hallways. I worked at Forks High, as I have been for nearly three memorable years. I was the youngest teacher in the school, at twenty-six.

"Bella, Rosalie and Alice?" I called as I walked into my English room, "Could I see you for a moment?"

They got up and followed me to the decaying hallway. Bella leaned against the off white door frame; Rose and Alice hovered at her side.

"Because of your astonishing grades, effort and enthusiasm, you three have been selected from the entire school to be in the Seattle Circus!" I announced proudly.

"Yay!!" Alice squealed and rounded everyone into a group hug.

"Watch my hair!" Rosalie snapped as she picked at her golden locks, trying to brush them into place.

"When is it?" Bella asked sweetly, though somewhat concerned.

"It starts next Monday. Se the weekend to rest and pack. It will last for two weeks. One those two weeks are up, you three-and some of the circus-will perform for the school!" I said, brimming with glory.

"**Awe**-some sauce..." Alice chirped and nodded in understanding.

Bella raised a chestnut brow quizzically at her; Rose shook her head, her violet eyes stared at the floor.

I could feel a positive aura emerging from the three eighteen-year-old seniors. What a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter!! Remember: Bella is slightly more graceful. I've been considering adding a lemon in later chapters. What do you guys think? Read and review!!**

**As I wrote this, I was listening to Love Story, Teardrops on my Guitar, You Belong With Me, and just about every other Taylor Swift song. **

**Disclaimer: Pathetically, I own nothing of Twilight-simply an old and beat up copy.**

Chapter 2 Carlisle's POV

I stared at the small circus for teenagers in Seattle, Washington. Ben was mastering the trampoline, Jessica and Mike dominated the flying trapeze, Angela and Eric were perfecting their juggling as I taught Tyler the newest floor exercise.

They were all gifted in theater, gymnastics and anything even remotely circus-related. Next week, six more teens would joining the minuscule circus. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were actually my three sons. Bella, Alice and Rosalie would be coming from Forks High School, where I was considering moving. Soon.

All my students were very excited about meeting new people, as was I. Their English teacher, Miss Platt, would provide the girls with familiarity.

My long, pale fingers raked through my smooth blond hair. My dark blue eyes swept across the room , looking for anything that could be perfected.

I centered my attention on Ben Cheney, who was twirling on the trampoline. His muscled body flipped, twisted and bent in the air as his arms traced circles to help him gain momentum.

All their routines were perfect.

As I sat down and snapped a candid shot of each one of them, I pondered if the newcomers would be as perfect.

I couldn't imagine why not.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!! They're really awesome. By the way, this is all human, to erase some of the confusion. **

**This time I listened to David Cook. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own...:(**

Chapter 3 Bella's POV

I had packed my bags-full of Alice- approved attire-last night and was now flying to Seattle. Alice was on my right, at the window next to the wing. She was listening to music with closed eyes. Rose was asleep beside a calm Esme. We all called our favorite teacher by her first name rather than _Miss Platt, _as she was single.

We saw _Spiderman_ on the way there. The flight was as long as the film.

I fell asleep on the drive to the circus, where I would live for the next two weeks. The circus was built inside an old church. As beautiful as the architecture was, it was nothing compared to what was in store for us, or, me, inside.

The first thing I saw was a pair of emerald eyes boring into mine. They looked...pleasant. The man's hair was a very tousled bronze mop that sat on top of his pale head perfectly. His features were chiseled, very angular. I swear that that jawline could split granite. He was dressed in clothes that Alice- the shopping addict-would approve of. He _was _Adonis...perfect.

I looked away from his penetrated gawking green eyes to notice that three more exquisitely handsome men were clumped around him.

The older looking, Zeus-like one stepped forward, eyes locked on Esme.

"Welcome! I'm Carlisle. This is Emmett," He pointed to a very burly, dark haired creature with gray eyes,"Jasper..." He gestured to a honey-haired, feline, hazel-eyed god, "And this is Edward," He indicated the one I had _noticed _earlier...and was still gaping at, "They're my sons. We're very happy to have you here."

"I'm Esme. Theses are Alice, Rosalie and Bella," She pointed to each one of us in turn.

"I'm letting the others take a little vacation for maximum expediency." He said calmly.

"Why don't you go unpack? The dorms are to the right," I assumed by her expression that she wanted some alone time with Carlisle.

We each shared rooms, based on gender. The room was larger than I expected. The walls were painted a welcoming purple. There was a pine bunk bed against one wall and a cot on the other. The large window at the back was open, curtains swaying in the light breeze. Alice called the cot as Rose claimed the top bunk. I wasn't bringing too many clothes, unlike my roommates. I decided to socialize after the three minutes it took me to unpack.

"I'm going to the boys' room. Anyone want to come with me?" I said.

Rosalie announced to be hitting on Emmett as Alice admitted to liking Jasper. They both got up and followed me willingly.

Their room was like ours, but instead of purple, their walls were a soft yellow-green, I noticed as Emmett answered Alice's knock.

"Hi, Alice! Hey, Rose! Why, Bella...how's life?" He grinned.

"Emmett..." Rosalie dragged him to the corner. Alice had already huddled with Jasper on an air mattress. My turn.

"Hey, Edward!" I greeted my angel.

"Hello, Bella. Socializing, I presume?" His voice was smoother than melting honey and velvet combined.

I chuckled and nodded.

Wow. He had to be the hottest-and BEST guy I've ever seen. I was somehow...in love with him? My pounding thoughts sounded like a question. He was perfect. I realized I had no clue if he was at ALL interested.

**A/N: There's the longest chapter so far! Two chapters in one day...I doubt that'll become a habit. **

**Please review. I don't care if you say that was the worst thing you've ever laid eyes on. I like the criticism as well! I'm considering adding Jacob to the story sometime...any thoughts/ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter!! Once again, three (or more) chapters per day is not any kind of habit. It's my dearest mother's 47th birthday today! Just thought I'd say that...**

**Enjoy! Remember to review! Even if all you write is "Hi. ____ story." I don't care. I Like reviews. ALL reviews.**

**I listened to the Juno soundtrack as I wrote. It's really good.**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Twilight franchise. That is the honor of Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 4 Alice's POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*A few days later*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We had all found talents in the circus. Rosalie loved twirling on the trapeze, Jasper loved the floor, Bella, the trampoline, Edward enjoyed juggling and climbing, while Emmett and I dominated the curtains and the balancing acts.

Carlisle was an amazing guide. He was almost as enthusiastic as Emmett. Apparently-he was only a circus instructor part-time. The rest of the time, he was a doctor, though he looked more like a model.

He was still nothing compared to Jasper. Jasper had honey hair that made me want to brush, wash, run my fingers through it, and so on and so forth. His lips were full and red, always unintentionally seductive. His hazel eyes were mesmerizing, hypnotic. I found I got lost in them several times...every day. His features were straight and very angular, a genetic feature.

Jasper knew that I liked him (to say the least; I was head-over-heels for that guy) and he somehow returned the feelings. We had gone out for a cup of coffee one day, but we-unfortunately-hadn't kissed.

Right now was one of those "family" dinners. We were crowded around the circular table for dinner. We all ate pizza.

Jasper was holding my hand, which was enough to make my heart pound as if I'd just finished running two consecutive marathons after a triathlon.

With only that physical contact between my personal god of angels and I, dinner felt only seven seconds long. I was quiet and uncharacteristically meek, though I knew everyone there as if they were my biological family.

Once we had dumped the dishes in the kitchen, we all-excluding Carlisle and Esme-headed to our room, where we spent most of our free time.

This time Jasper let go of my hand to tuck a lock of my spiky black hair behind my ear. Jasper's eyes melted me down to my soul, looking more intense than usual. He wrapped an arm around my waist as he softly stroked my face.

My heart was beating out of my chest. All I could do was snake my small arms around his burly, yet lean, chest. He leaned in closer and closer until his plump lips were on mine. His lips were perfectly soft, and quite cool. They tasted amazing as well.

My tongue flicked out, out of its own accord. It traced his lips slowly until he opened so our tongues twine together. As our tongues danced together and my heart became more and more hyperactive, my hands knotted in his silky hair. I massaged his scalp thoroughly.

I ended up being the one to separate our lips for much-needed air. We were both panting heavily, with slightly swelled lips. He had lowered his head so our foreheads were touching; our hands were now stroking each other.

"Wow," I gasped.

Jasper chuckled. It was on of the three sounds I loved the most. The other two were Jasper speaking and Jasper singing. I was quite obsessed...

"I've really wanted to do that," He muttered.

He pulled me, by the hand to the bed, until we heard throats being cleared. It was Emmett, who was now hollering while leaning against the doorway. We'd forgotten weren't alone...

Jasper and I blushed deeply, but Bella's blush was a lot redder. She wasn't the one that was caught making out...Edward and Rose stood behind them.

"Lights...camera...**ACTION!**" Emmett nodded to the bed.

"Shut _up, _Em!" Rose smacked the back of his head.

"That was heaven smack in the middle of...innuendos," I whispered so that only Jasper would be able to hear me.

It truly was as he laughed again.

**A/N: There you have it. Quite different, eh? Yes, I'm Canadian in case you were wondering about the "Eh?" We don't say it TOO often... like they say "y'all" in Texas.**

**Review!!**

**JazzySpazzy421**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Blech, it's been FOREVER since I last updated. I've had a million tests, then a camp. Sorry.**

**Please review and, remember: I own nothing. **

Chapter 5 Bella's POV

Right now Edward and I were sitting next to each other on the love seat in the lounge. His hand was on my waist as I contently leaned against his chiseled chest.

"Mmm," I sighed as he fiddled with a stray lock of my hair.

"Your hair has red in it..."He said so quietly I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear.

"Your hair is so much nicer," I reached up to grab a fistful "I have had dreams about this little curl right here," There was a lock of hair that was permanently curly and always flopped over his eyes very sexily.

His breathtaking emerald eyes looked determined...and scorching. We leaned in as my heart beat erratically.

His lips _were_ heaven. They smelled like honey and lilac; they tasted-as my tongue licked them-like my mother's best cookies, only better; they felt smoother than silk...floating on a stream of water; they sounded-as they moved eagerly against mine-like the hushed whisper of an intense conversation; and they looked...like the rest of him: magnificent, noble, godlike, incredible...you get the idea.

There were three words that I was considering telling Edward or...maybe not. Whenever I thought of keeping it to myself, I kept hearing every love song known to man in my head.

"I love you," I mumbled against his lips, not wanting to make a space between us.

"You are my life now," He stated.

So...he loved me?! Was he sane? Why on earth would he ever be even remotely interested in dating me. I was like the ugly duckling; he was the breathtaking bald eagle.

I was beaming. Whatever the reason, he had feelings for me.

I muffled a moan as his tongue collided against mine. He seemed to enjoy that quite a bit. He was...noticeably harder in some area, at least. At least he couldn't see my panties...

"Ahh! My eyes!" Emmett surprised us theatrically.

Why did he always have to barge in when others were enjoying themselves?

"Shut up," Edward begged.

"Well, since you came up for air...I thought you might need me to give you a seminar on how to stay safe,"

I coughed to hide a chuckle, though my face was beet red. Em had taken on the "big bear of a brother" figure. He was very huggable and he laughed more than you'd think was considered mentally sane. I loved him as well, but platonically.

Unlike Edward.


End file.
